


KFP Alternate: The One Above the Skies

by Phanzure



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/F, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanzure/pseuds/Phanzure
Summary: If there was something Ume was content with, it was the fact that he was able to help the Yamashita family for all the time that they have taken care of him. He lives to repay them, without any other goal in life. Now with a job at a mysterious KFP, Ume's going to have to deal with magical beings, and the worries of human life around him.(Story for KFP Series)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: KFP Verse





	1. Ume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit new to AO3, so please comment if I did something wrong and I will try my best to fix it.  
> Please enjoy my take of KFP Alternate!
> 
> (This story has a focus on first-person. Third-person will come here and there, but it's not my main focus.)

'Get up!'

'I have to get-'

I opened my eyes, greeting the ceiling that I was familiar with. Something sounded like ringing, but I couldn't hear it properly. Turning to my left, the blue lining that hid inside my alarm was blinking, telling me that it was time to get up.

7'oclock.

Pressing the button on the top of it, the ringing stopped. Maybe it was because I was starting to get up, but the ringing wasn't coming out of my head. I had nothing to do today. If I didn't have this apartment room, then I wouldn't be sleeping on this comfortable bed. As I felt a wave of sleep hit me, I stared back at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

And it jolted back open as I heard a crash outside.

Getting out of my bed, I put on my slippers and opened my door, only to be greeted with the sight of cardboard boxes on the floor. Looking to my right, I can see a man nearing old age getting back up with a box in his hand.

"You don't need to help again, Ume. Just because you see me struggling, it doesn't mean that you have to-" Picking up one of the boxes, I stared up at him and waited patiently to give me the box that was in his hand. Sighing, he placed it on top of the one I had in my hands.

"Seriously, I'd think it'll be good for you to have a job or something, Ume. While it's fine for you to help me, I think it'll be good for to interact with the world around you. Get a job, meet someone, have a relationship, have friends, and all over sorts of things." Placing the two boxes down, I placed a third and fourth on the stack and picked them up.

"...Who will be here to help you, then?" My question made him sigh again as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ume, a lot of people could use your help in the world. It doesn't have to be physical, but it can be emotional too. You don't have to lay your years here helping me out everyday. Not just me, but the residents here also appreciate all that you've done, too." As we walked down the stairs to put the boxes at its usual spot, I opened my mouth.

"...I have already applied for a job, Yamashita-san." After opening the storage room with his key, he replied with a shocked expression.

"And? Did you manage to land it?" After placing the boxes down, I stared back up at him and blinked.

"I have yet to check my emails, Yamashita-san. Especially when you needed help, I didn't care about the email." He had a habit of sighing when it came to me. He started to motion his hand to the door as he planted his other hand to his face.

"First, I want you to go to your room and check your email if you managed to get it or not. And second, I want you to put on your pajamas and walk outside not just with your underwear on." I could only stare back up at him and blink.

"Alright, I understand." Leaving the storage room, I walked back up the stairs to see a male holding out my purple and blue-striped pajamas. Judging by the expression on his face, I can tell that he looked upset.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not walk outside with your underwear on?" Taking them from his hands, I pulled over my pajama top over my white shirt and pulled up my bottom pajamas.

"I haven't kept count." I stared back at him after being finished. To this, he could only sigh with a palm at his face. It very much runs in Yamashita's family.

"Listen, not to sound weird or anything, you are a cute guy. And what might happen to cute guys as they are cut off guard is nothing worth knowing about. You're short, only coming to my shoulder, and you barely have any muscle. People are going to take advantage of you if you aren't careful, Ume." He ruffled my hair as I closed my eyes.

"I thought you said you won't treat me like a kid." I spoke with only one eye open as I took his hand off of my head.

"I did? Hm, can't remember. Guess you're going to have to deal with it until you move out on your own." He had his arm around my neck as his other hand ruffled my head again.

"S-stop!" Getting out of his "knuckle rub" as he called it, he was seen visibly laughing with his hand on his face.

"Look, for all that you've done for us, you're eventually going to want to leave on your own, you know. And when you decide to do so, I'll be waiting outside and give you another knuckle rub!" His blonde messy hair slightly glided with the direction of the wind.

"Nhn." I nodded my head, before leaving him to enter my room.

Taking my phone that laid on my drawer, I noticed that I got an email in my box, causing me to open the mail and take a look at what was inside.

You're hired!

Those were the only words that I focused on at the bottom of the mail. I wasn't expecting to get the job as I didn't have any previous experience. I guess they are going to help me with whatever I lack?

Looking at the top, the job that I will be working at is KFP. I didn't think too much on what kind of job I would work at as I applied to this and a few others. It wasn't that I wanted to get ready to leave those who live here, it's because I want to help them out in terms of money.

I don't have to start working until tomorrow at... 5am? Is that normal for those who work? Regardless, at least I was able to get the job. I should probably tell Yamashita-san that I was able to get it. He will be very happy for me.

...Hm, I don't have anywhere to be, so I guess I can just stay in my room until tomorrow.

\-----------------------------------------------KFP Alternate----------------------

A series of ringing was heard throughout my ears, causing me to wake up and allow my eyes to greet the blue paneled ceiling. Reaching for my left, I pressed the button and got up from my bed. It was time to go to work.

Putting on regular jeans, a green colored striped shirt, and a hoodie that was way too big for me, and left the room. Having my phone out, I entered the destination that I needed to be at in the GPS and waited for it to register. Before I turned to go down the stairs, I saw a box on the railing. It wasn't cardboard, it was a familiar colorized box that only Yamashita-san gives me.

Just some lunch that you might like. -Yamashita

Touching it, I could tell that he placed this out a bit recently judging by how hot the food inside was. He tells me to not try to worry about him so much, but with everything that he does for me, I cannot help but repay him.

I cannot help but repay him with my life.

The GPS led me to an alley that was oddly mysterious. Luckily enough, the place wasn't too far from the apartment complex, but I just found it strange that it led me directly into an alley. Could this... be a trap from somebody else? Did someone decide to want to target me out? I'm sure... I shouldn't be a target.

As I stepped forward into the alley, I couldn't but notice that while I was used to alleys being disgusted upon with trash, I didn't expect this one to be cleaner than what I was used to. Regardless, I continued through the alleyway until I reached the end of it. Looking back, I'm surprised that no one had come to announce themselves. Was this not a trap laid by someone?

Turning back around, I was able to see the KFP building that I was going to be working at. I've never heard of KFP, nor have I looked up anything about KFP. Since I had been taught how to cook by Yamashita-san, I didn't really buy food other than from the grocery store.

After walking to the front of the door, I grasped the handle of the door and pulled back, opening the door. I wasn't expecting to see someone already waiting for me there.

"Oh, you must be the new employee! Ume, right? Great, I'm Takanashi Kiara, but please call me Tenchou from now on! It's nice to meet you!" I didn't even answer her question before she started to walk over to me. As I had to look up to her a bit, I was surprised to see how much of a smile she could carry.

"...Likewise." I continued to stare at her as she tilted her head a bit with a dropped smile, before smiling again.

"You're not that much of a talker are you?" I shook my head. I don't remember the first time that I actually had my first conversation with Yamashita-san. It has been a few months.

Before I could do anything, a bag full of clothing was pushed in front of my face. I was able to make out something orange in there. Looking up, I could see Kiara-san's smiling expression.

"Welcome to KFP, Ume! You can use the break room to change, so I'd hurry if I were you! We have much to cover, so the quicker you change, the quicker we can get things done!" I nodded my head and walked past her to use the break room. But before I did, I stopped by a plaque that was titled "Best Egg". And along that-

"Before you go," I turned around to listen to what she had to say. I didn't have the time to look "I won't guarantee that you'll be much different from here on out, but have some fun and enjoy yourself! Now hurry up!" I nodded my head. I wouldn't know if what she said was going to be true or not.

I might meet a bunch of people around these parts that could potentially change me. Whether for the good or bad, they might change this hollowness I feel inside my body. Or could something this hollow be considered a body?

If only I could ask him, the one above the skies.


	2. Ordinary.

"Alright, that should be everything that you need to know! Have any other questions?" I had already lost track of time. From the moment we had started to now, I don't remember how long we've been going through the introduction.

"None." I responded while staring up at her. She was still smiling, but I can see it in her eye that she was expecting something. There was a glint hidden in there.

"Huh, I was expecting you to be a bit dramatic than just "none" like that. You have a lot of stamina for a human." My brow raised on instinct.

"Are you not-" Suddenly, a black mist emitted from out of nowhere, causing me focus my attention on it.

As a person came walking through, it slowly started to dissipate, showing the figure of a pale woman. She was tall, had long pink hair, and a black dress that looked to be in layers. Normal and torn.

"You are....?" Her red ruby eyes bore their life into me.

"So you're the new employee, Kuso-I mean Kiara's been talking about. You're pretty short..." She could only put a finger on her chin to analyze me, before looking to her left for a second.

All that I was able to see was something orange tackling something pink.

"Calli~! How's my beautiful wife doing!?" As I stared down at Tenchou awfully uncomfortable hugging, I could only remorse for the woman named Calli.

She could only breath out a sigh as Tenchou rubbed her cheek against hers.

"I love you and all, but tone down the hugging to a minimun, okay? You're going to freak out your new employee." As she stood up, Tenchou's body was sliding down as she did so.

"Ich dowt maweter!" She muttered out while her face was busy being occupied with Calli's stomach.

"We can't hear you, Kiara." As Tenchou took her face away from Calli's stomach, she looked up her.

"It doesn't matter! If he wants to continue to work here, then he should be accustomed to my methods!" Calli placed a hand on her face.

"You're employee is standing right behind you." Tenchou could only turn her head around to look at me while I stared down at her.

"...You're not bothered by this, right?" She asked me. And in response, I shook my head. Tenchou's smile became too chirpy. "And all is well!" She chirped up.

"Do you... need something?" Calli looked at me with a confused look. I shook my head a bit and opened my mouth again. "Do you have something to order?" She left out a chuckle before looking down at Kiara.

"I'll have the usual, please." Tenchou stood right back up after she said that.

"I'll give a day or two for him to become a bit familiar. Right now, he just sounds too monotonous! Ume, there's going to be more work to be done, you know!" As I watched her go to the back to prepare Calli her "usual" food, I began to stare at Calli.

"...You're not normal, are you?" I questioned her, for her to chuckle a bit.

"Funny," She stopped to pull out a scythe out of thin air, before swinging it gently towards my direction, stopping at my neck. "Because I should be asking you that." She held a glare at me, but I wasn't really bothered by it.

"I can tell that you are a good person." The scythe was an inch away from my neck was shining as if it was alive in response.

"And should that make me impressed? I don't know what or who you are, but I can certainly feel something from you that ain't normal. Compared to the last person that worked here, you seem to be quite a questionable being." With her scythe still at its position, I turned to see the picture of the last person, or rather, people who worked here.

"I am not here to harm anyone. Please disregard any violence that you have at me. I am only here to work." As she brought down her scythe, she breathed out a sigh.

"I don't know how Kiara manages to recruit dangerous employees. Just take it into mind that I won't be as lenient as I am now if you harmed her." She caution was easily something that I noted.

"I wouldn't want to. She seems like a sweet person to care for those in need." I nodded for what I said.

"Yeah... I guess you can say that." Before anyone said anything else, the doors to the KFP opened, allowing two figures to walk in.

"How's it hanging everybody!" A very short girl with white hair and blue eyes walked inside first, greeting us with excited energy. The shark hoodie that was oversized said enough, but the tail was another thing entirely.

"Oh, so you're the new kid, huh? Can't believe to say that I'm not impressed." The other girl walked in that wore detective-like clothing with blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Welcome to KFP, do you need to order?" Mybquestion had brought confusion on their faces. Did I... mess up?

"What would you like to order is what he means. He's new, so it's going to take him some time get the hang of things... As Kiara says." Calli's response had wiped the confusion from off their faces.

"Well, if this is like some time ago, then I can already guess that Kiara's already getting food for all of us. Ina is a little behind, though." The one with the detective cap chuckled a bit.

"Oh, it'll be exactly how we met Ryan! Is this going to be a trend when it comes to new employees?" The smaller one with the shark hoodie had gotten a pat on the head from the one next to her.

"Of course, my little shark. For this KFP, the one that started it all will leave this trend for the future!"

"Oh? Is that Amelia and Gura that I'm hearing!?" Coming from the back with a tray of in both her hands Tenchou held the smile that I started to become familiar with.

"How's it hanging, Kiarrra? I'm surprised that your employee isn't tired. I can see that you're getting more softer!" Placing the trays down on the nearest table, Tenchou placed both her fists on the side of her hips.

"I ain't getting softer! He just have a lot of stamina! Calli, don't take that out of context. Anyway, Ume here seems to be a lot more different than I thought. Since I didn't ask, why don't you tell everyone the reason you got this job?" Moving behind me, she placed her hands on my shoulders and pushed me forward.

"...I am hoping to enough money to repay all that the Yamashita family has done for me." After my statement, there was a pregnant silence between all of us.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting such a... unselfish response. But everyone has their reasons, I guess! Either than that, why don't you introduce yourself to them?" I nodded as a response.

"My name is Ume. I will be working thag this KFP until I am satisfied with the amount of money that I acquired. Please... make yourself comfortable as you visit." I heard a few giggles from the one with the detective cap.

"You certainly are different than the first person who worked here. I'm Amelia, and this little adorable shark right here is my little Gura." The detective one named Amelia spoke.

"Why can't you let me introduce myself~?" The little shark named Gura complained. She didn't seem to be harmful, even if she did have a shark tail.

It seems as though the people who visit here aren't bad people...

\-----------------------------

Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I had already said my pleasure of greetings to Gura, Amelia, Calli, and Ina. They weren't bad people. They might look intimidating, but they are overall nice and friendly people.

All at the same time of being cautious of me.

Calli has become suspicious of me because of the unknown about me. She had nothing to fear as I won't harm anyone that isn't harmful to everyone.

As I walked down the path to go to my apartment, I noticed a man standing at the side of a shop with his left hand massaging his fingers. If anything, he looked to be bothered by something.

"Is there something wrong?" It was when I got close to him, thag I heard him groan out a breath of frustration before I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. A kid like you won't be able to help, so-"

"How can I help?" I stared up at him to see meet his green eyes. He sighed before opening his mouth.

"Looks like you're determined to help out, so why the hell not? Alright, so lately, some... strange things have been happening where some of my supplies such as food have been disappearing. I don't know what's been happening because I see no sign of breaking in inside the shop." The man said out in frustration.

Based on what I understand, someone has been breaking inside the shop without any signs of doing so.

"I'll go take a look around to see anything." Leaving him be, I walked to the right to see if there was anything out of the ordinary, but it only led to the side of the building and an open street.

Walking past him to go to the left side of the shop, there was an alleyway that was eerily quiet.

"Look, kid, it's almost 9, so I think you should just hurry on home. I can handle this in the morning." Not minding his caution, I walked into the alley.

There was nothing out of the ordinary going on here either, but it was until I heard a creak to my left, that I turned my head.

It was a barricaded door that led into an abandoned building. After tearing off the barricades, I walked inside the building to see a source of light flashing inside a room. However, it quickly turned off when whoever was in there heard my footsteps.

Quickening my pace, I went into the room to see... a boy trying to push a bag outside a window.

"Hello?" When he heard me, he turned around and got a bit defensive. His hands lit up with a blue hue, notifying me that he was dangerous.

"Stay away! I will hurt you!" The boy sounded more afraid than confident. As I noticed his clothing that consisted of a ripped trench coat with attempts of patching it up, and bandages on his cheek.

"Do you need help?" He didn't say anything but flinched when I asked.

"I... I don't need anyone's help. I'm fine on my own. I have food to live, so I'm fine!" I suppose the food that he has in the bag was some from the shop owner earlier.

"...You shouldn't steal from others. That'll cause them more trouble than they already have." I took a step forward, only to feel something to collide with my stomach, sending me out of the room and into the nearest wall.

"Why does that matter to me!? Humans don't care about people like me, so why should I care!?" Getting up from the ground, I walked back to the door. I can tell that was hurting as much as the owner of the shop.

"Even then, you shouldn't cause others sadness because of your own. I can understand from you that being different is hard to live with. You struggle and struggle, but is this life what you want?"

"..." His hands of light started to dimmer a bit.

"You hesitated to attack me when I first came in. You questioned yourself if attacking me was going to save you, but you decided not to at first." As his head lowered, the bangs of his black colored hair followed suit.

"...What else can I do? The purpose I have in this world is to only hide and steal to survive. I HAVE NO CHOICE!" I walked in front of him and knelt down.

"...Are you sure? If you were given the opportunity to live a better life, would you take it?" He didn't respond. "There should be a apartment complex near here. A person named Yamashita can help you. I'm sure he can help you with what you need. Please take this opportunity to not steal anymore." Standing up, I walked to the bag of food and picked it up.

Walking out of the door, I turned around to see the kid gone.

\-----------------

"This is... the food that was stolen recently." After giving him the bag, he looked through it to find his stolen supplies.

"I have done everything I could to get it back. I will be leaving now." As I walked away, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," Turning around to see the owner of shop in front of me, I looked up to see a worried look. "Was... that kid doing alright? I knew it was someone who was... different than everyone, but I couldn't bear to have someone else deal with this. I know I shouldn't be hiding this kind of information, but he's just a kid."

"He should be doing fine now."


	3. Exist

"Ume, time to get up!" My eyes greeted the ceiling again. Looking up at Yamashita-san, I could only scratch my head as I stated at him.

"I see. I'll get ready to shower." Getting out of the bed, I had went to go grab some new clothing, specifically including the KFP uniform that is a necessity. Before I could walk inside my bathroom, I felt a pain in my head, causing me to stop in my tracks. Knowing Yamashita-san, he will be trying to help me right now.

"Something wrong, Yamashita-san!" Staring back at him, my eyes widened in surprise as I watched him walk down the path. It was basically suicide to go through this!

"Ume, what's wrong? You just stopped all of a sudden." As I realized that I was watching the confused Yamashita-san in front of my face, I shook my head.

"Nothing. I'm fine, Yamashita-san." Before I walked inside the bathroom, I felt his hand land on my head. Before I could remove it, he started toy with my hair.

"Ume. If you need something, I'm always here to help. I have a purpose to help others when they need it, you know. Shamefully, it looks like thay rubbed off on you. Whatever you do for anyone, I'm proud of you." As I stood there and stared at the door, I could only inhale... before exhaling. It was normal, but I wasn't expecting him to pat my head again.

And as I turned around, Yamashita-san was gone. I must've been in my head for too long.

"I hope to continue to make you proud, Yamashita-san. I owe you everything that you've done for me."

Soon after, I had felt another wave of strange energy hit me. But nothing happened as of yet.

-KFP-

"KIKIRIIIIIIKIIII!" Opening the door to the KFP I noticed the hyperactive Tenchou sitting on top of the counter. This was my fourth day working here, so I must consider thag I will be dealing with this everyday now.

"Morning, Tenchou." I greeted her. After getting up from the counter, she slouched forward, as if she was expecting something, only to be disappointed.

"Why can't you be like any normal person! Why isn't there bangs under your eyes!? Why aren't you complaining about how much work you're doing!?" I could see the frustration enveloping her as she started to stomp on the floor. Is it normal to complain about your workload?

"I don't understand the reason behind that." She sat on one of the tables and stared at the ceiling with her head arched back.

"There doesn't need to be a reason!" She threw her arms above her. "Just complain to me!" I don't understand the reason as to why she wants to here complaints from me.

"I... will do no such thing." I would've paid more attention to Tenchou's rampant yelling, but the feeling of my phone buzzing in my pocket took my focus.

"Wake up. You know that you're sleeping, Ume." My eyes narrowed as I noticed my name written there. Who was this person? And how exactly did he know who I was? I'm sure that if you're given a number, you won't see their name, so how exactly does this person know?

"Ume, are you listening to me?" Putting my phone in my pocket, I shook my head.

"No. I was interrupted from listening to you by this unknown person texting me. I'm sorry." I could hear her mutter something, but I didn't know what she said.

"Fine, but don't do it again, you hear!? Now let's get started for the day!" Her excitement seems to be uncontainable. If she was like this to her previous employee, then I wonder how he would respond to this.

-KFP-

After organizing boxes of chicken, I had decided to walk to the front, seeing if there was going to be anyone visiting. For this routine, it was going to lead me to the front, so taking orders was going to be a trend to-

"Hi friend!" Walking to the counter, I was able to see a girl sitting on the counter with white hair tied into a braid. A navy-blue outfit was her choice of outfit.

"...Customers are not allowed to sit onto the counter." Jumping right off, she holds an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, friend! I'm Shirakami Fubuki! Nice to meet you!" Noticing the sheathed katana, I pointed at it.

"Weapons aren't allowed, either." She started to nervously laugh a bit as the weapon that was sheathed on her left had disappeared suddenly. She had the power to control that...

"What's your name, friend." It seems strange that she calls me friend when this is our first time meeting.

"My name is Ume. If you don't mind me asking, why do you consider me a friend? If I remember correctly, this is our first time meeting." Bending forward, she flashed me a smile. Due to the closeness, I was able to tell that she had fox-like ears as they twitched.

"Nice to meet you, Ume! Can I have some burgers?" As her tail began to wag at the mention of burgers, I heard footsteps coming to my side. Turning my head, I was able to see Tenchou with a platter with about ten burgers. Is that... healthy to eat?

"Fubuki! I knew I heard you out here!" As quick as she was, Fubuki-san had took a burger off of the platter and began eating it. "How's my employee been treating you?" As her cheeks were stuffed with remains of burgers, Fubuki-san could only push up her thumb in response.

"Tenchou, do you happen to know everyone that enters?" As she placed the tray down, Fubuki-san followed ans stuffed herself some more with burgers.

"Of course! I am a famous figure amongst the supernatural community and the human community, so why wouldn't I know them!? You know, now that I think about it, you didn't recognize me as CEO. How come?" My head cocked to the side on instinct.

"C...E...O? Of what exactly?" As I blinked, I noticed that Fubuki-san had turned to me while eating with intrigueness plastered on her face.

"You... NEVER HEARD OF ME!?!?!?!?" As Tenchou blocked my vision, I stated up at her to see her nose exhaling very aggressively. "I'm the CEO of KFP! How could you have not heard of me before!?" 

"I... haven't. I hadn't gone to one KFP before as I cook. I had no need to go to a fast food restaurant." She grabbed my shoulders and began to shake me.

"Why must my employees be weird! I can't understand anything in that head of yours! The next thing I'm going to hear is that you're secretly not human!" As she began to shake me, I noticed that Fubuki-san, who had been got done with her burgers, silently giggling at us.

"Tenchou. I think it would be nice to-" Suddenly, I felt another wave of energy course through my body. As it seems that Tenchou had alao felt it, she had stopped shaking me and turned her attention to the door.

"It seems stronger than yesterday..." I heard her mutter. Her serious expression had basically told me that this was a serious matter. Also looking at Fubuki-san, her face appeared to be expressionless, ever so different than her smile that flashed around earlier.

"Tenchou?" As I had snapped her out of her thoughts, she stared down at me with widened eyes before smiling.

"Ume, I know we just started, but why don't you head on home?" While her smile seemed genuine, it feels as though she's hiding something.

"But what of future customers?" My question had fell on death's ears as she placed one hand on my head, and another on my back as she guided me to the door.

"Yes, yes, I'll be fine on my own! Now make sure you stay safe out there, Ume!" As my feet skidded on the floor, I had held my thoughts and my mouth.

"I hope to see you again, Ume! Stay safe!" Before I was pushed out of the building, I heard Fubuki-sna give out her farewell.

I could only stare at the door with short-lived blinks.

Before my phone had buzzed again on my phone.

"Follow them. You hear it, I know you do." My head cocked to the side again for question. He couldn't possibly mean...

'It's time we go! Ume, hurry!' I heard a voice echo in front of me. It was as if whoever was doing this was very connected with what I'm hearing.

But this voice was all too familiar to me.

Another wave of energy had brushed passed, as if it was only the wind.

-KFP-

"Sir, can you stand?" Helping up a man that wasn't beyond the age of twenty, I stared up at him as he cleans his clothes.

"Y-yes. Thank you for helping me out. I was on my way to work, but all of a sudden, I blacked out. And not only that, before then, I wasn't feeling too good." I blinked in response.

"Sir, if you are feeling ill, then I recommend that you go home and rest." As he held his head as if he had a headache, he painfully nodded.

"Yeah, I think should. Thanks, again." As I stared at the man walking away, I looked ahead of me, showing me a street filled with people thag weren't looking fine.

I had followed the voices to here, where it could be considered that I'm in the center of Japan, as all around me was buildings and people. I won't be able to help everyone, but I can at least try to do something productive.

Another wave of energy had blew passed. Whatever this wave is, it seems to be getting stronger and stronger the longer it is not handled.

'Ume, let's continue to help everyone out, okay?' Hearing the echoes, I turned to my right seeing a faraway building... changing? The building seemed to... fade in and out of... existence? Peering a bit more, I... could see something blue through a window.

Feeling another wave, I had been pushed back a bit. It was definitely getting stronger, but... why do I feel something inviting me to come to it?

As I stood there for too long, I heard the sound of a helicopter above me, heading to the direction of the building.

-KFP-

As I had gotten closer to the building, the helicopter had stopped at a window. It appeared as though they were able to see the building as well, but we exactly was inside the helicopter? With the affect of this wave, someone shouldn't be able to fly one here.

But without warning, I felt another wave, with this one being one that was strongest than the rest. As I had been pushed a bit back farther than I anticipated, the helicopter above was starting to go out of control.

I had to do something.

A familiar feeling of lightness came to my feet as I jumped towards the building. Now standing on a window, I ran up, trying to get enough speed to eventually jump off and hopefully do something.

And as I began to continue running up the building, the helicopter was doing something that I wasn't expecting:

Going towards the street.

Not wasting time, upon instinct, my body was filled with lightness. Jumping off and downwards, I twisted my body around to meet the tail of the helicopter and grabbed it, causing it to stop from falling and crashing on the ground.

As I started to lift it up, I guided it to the building closest to me. And finally having the helicopter above the building, I gently let the helicopter down. Landing on top of the building, I ran to the front to see if anyone was harmed.

"Is everyone-" As I stopped at the front of the helicopter, my eyes widened when I realized that there wasn't anyone inside the helicopter. Rather, it was something inside the helicopter.

And it appears to be living, as it crashed through the window, causing me to shield my eyes. Shortly after, I looked at the thing that was floating above me.

It appears to be a white glob with something inside of it, but I couldn't make out what it was. But before I could peer inside of it, in the corner of my eye, I had seen a screen on the side of a building and stared at it.

And upon staring at it, it showed myself at an angle that was above me. Turning around, I stared up at the glob to notice that inside of it was a camera lens.

Before I could react, in the corner of left eye, blue tendril-like objects flew above the building, causing me to back away and dodge the incoming tendrils as they came down at me like missles.

I had to continue twisting my body after jumping as they continued to proceed their attacks on me. There's no time to waste, I need to stop this!

My fist left a trail of white as I punched one of the tendrils away, causing it to fade away. Soon after, another came, but this time, it had-

"Unck!" As I was prepared to punch the tendril, before I realized it, the tendril had faded out of existence, causing me to swing aimlessly, before feeling one of them rip through the right side of my stomach.

This... shouldn't be-

As I saw another tendril moving right towards me, knowing that this had this ability, I had prepared some of the lightness in my body and swiftly maneuvered myself passed it before cutting it with the trail of white from my hand.

If I choose to stay here and continue to battle, then the rest of 'Camouflage' will fade away. It might be able to make this quicker, but the risk is too great.

As a group of tendrils started to unrealistically conform and move their way to me, I had no choice but to push forward and go after the source of this problem.

Applying more of the lightness, I pushed forward, diving over one, sliding under another, cutting the next, before jumping off the building and flying towards the window that hid the blue light I had seen earlier.

Crashing through, I felt pressure that began to slowly push me back towards the window. And as waves started to become more frequent, I had no choice but to fade 'Camouflage' away, and risk my life.

"Yamashita-san, please forgive me once again." As it fell down, I was able to move forward, but the pressure and waves seemed to be stronger and stronger the closer I got to it.

'Ume, what are you doing!?' The pain in my head from the voice that echoed within me had caused me to hesitate a bit.

"I... have to...!" As I was able to get closer to the blue light, the more I was able to see the object that was causing the waves.

It was a round object that pulsated with every wave that was purtudung from it. Was it a bomb!?

'Ume, you can't do this! How exactly-' I paid no mind to the voices anymore. What happened before compares to nothing that is happening now. People are in danger, and it is my job to make sure that nothing comes to harm them!

As I had used both of my hands to reach inside the pulsating object to have a hold of it, I used whatever power I had to look up at the ceiling before launching myself through the building and into the sky.

I was going faster than I had thought, but it was efficient. Looking down to see the city that I was flying over, I had noticed that my arms was beginning to fade in and out of existence. I'm starting to reach my limit!

But I have to push on!

I had to go past the atmosphere and into space to make sure nothing is harmed! And before I knew it, the flashing light of white clouded my vision.

-KFP-

"I... knew that you were going to leave eventually, but I didn't think that it would go like this." After packing my bag, I had turned to Yamashita-san, who stared back at me with a sad smile.

"Being sad doesn't seem to fit you, Yamashita-san." Giving me a light chuckle, he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help it if you're going to give me a heart attack. And looking at how wet you are, it kinda makes me a bit upset." I walked up to him and stared up.

"...If I continue to stay here, then you will be in danger. I had not thought of the consequences of my actions." Staring down at me, he smiled.

"Consequences? You saved more lives than I can count, Ume, keep your chest high! You saved my life, you know." I only nodded as I stayed quiet.

"...Once more, please."

"I got it, I got it." Placing his hand on my head, he gently rubbed it. It made feel at peace once again. From the prison that I'm used to, I hoped to welcome this peace some more.

"This... is goodbye, Yamashita-san. Thank you for everything that you've done for me." He nodded with his smile.

"It's going to get even crazy out there, Ume. With the world knowing what you are, you're going to be dealing with more trouble than naught. I hope you can find a more peaceful life that you want." I nodded and walked out the door.

As I was outside, I saw the small child sitting on the railing. He stays quiet as he stared at the moonlight.

"...The big brother disappeared. Do you know where he went?" As I stared at the moon as well, I could only shake my head.

"No, I don't."

That was a lie. Probably one of many that I'm going to give out.

I knew where he went, but I couldn't tell this child.


	4. Started.

If we lose you-'

'Go! Don't worry-'

"Ume, it's time to wake up. You have work to go to." My eyes opened to greet the ceiling once again. Levering myself up, I rubbed my eyes to see Yamashita-san standing before me.

"Nhn." I looked to my left to see that it was almost time to leave the room. I had to prepare myself first.

"Take some better care of yourself. How did you get that bruise on your shoulder?" Motioning my head to my left shoulder that was exposed, I stared back at Yamashita-san.

"I had an incident at the KFP. It wasn't major, so I continued to work further." His eyes didn't match his smile.

"Uh-huh. Well, I better not see you come home broken and battered, or I'll have a person talk to this Kiara lady you told me about. Seems like a slave driver to me..." I didn't respond as I heard the sound of my door creaking, allowing a small glimpse of of black hair to be seen.

"How's he doing?" I turned back to meet Yamashita-san's eyes.

"The kid? Well, I fed him and gave him some fresh pair of clothes so he should fine right now. Very kind of you to have him come here." Getting up from my bed, I yawned.

"I... did what you did for me when I was lost." He smiled warmly.

"And this led to this crazy obsession of you wanting to pay me back for all that I've done. Like I said before, you don't need to. I'm satisfied with you being alive and well." Grabbing the pants of the KFP uniform, I turned back to him.

"I will never stop until I'm satisfied. You helped me become better, so I am grateful for all that you've done for me." Like before, he sighed.

"When I'm gone, what will you do then? When my son's gone, what will you do then? You can't keep chasing after something that died, you know." I froze when he spoke those words to me.

My fingers started to twitch uncontrollably when spoke of death so lightly. I immediately turned around to meet Yamashita-san's chest. I felt his hand plant itself on my head.

"You... shouldn't-"

"I know, I know. Hurry and get washed so you can go to work. I already made your lunch again, so get going!" He spoke as he pushed me towards the washroom.

-KFP-

"Huh, looks like there aren't that many people are coming today. People must be busy during these days, huh, Ume?" I stood at her side at the counter and nodded my head.

"It is already 2pm and we haven't seen a single person. Do... people not like my service?" I felt a hand on my head as it was pushed into Tenchou's chest.

"You're just cute when you're sad~! If Calli and I adopted you, then you're going to experience the best game of 'Dress Up!" Slithering my head out of her grasp, I stared back at her.

"Please do not do that. It makes me look like a child." She had brought her hands to her cheeks as her mouth opened to reveal a somehow expressive tongue that turned into a heart.

"Beacause you're just as small as one~! Tell me this Yamashita guy is and we'll talk about adoption!" I shook my head to reject her offer.

"I refuse to be used a doll. And I am not child. You don't seem to be that much older than me." To this, she exaggerately gasped.

"You can't judge of a woman by their looks! And you shouldn't ask a woman their age either! I know you were going to ask that!" I only stared at her blankly.

"...How old are you?" My question had caused her to down in a dramatic way.

"The lack of care! I'm hurt all over!" Before I could open my mouth, a familiar mist surrounded the area, only to reveal Calliope-san.

"Kiara, what are you doing on the floor?" She immediately looked down to see Tenchou's arms wrapped around her legs.

"Calli, help me! Ume's so cruel! He hurt me all over!" Before I had the chance to speak, Calliope-san's ruby eyes gleamed at me.

"Oh? Care to tell me what he did?" I was able to see a dark aura surround her frame, giving a sense of dread. Tenchou didn't seem to mind as she was occupied with the tears falling from her face.

"He asked me my age! Can you believe it, Calli!?"

...

There was a brief silence between all of us. The sense of dread had long since faded away when Calli decided to speak.

"...Seriously?" Her question had made Tenchou rise from the floor.

"Of course! I cannot believe that I recruited someone so rude!" Calliope-san had sighed.

"Kiara, Dear, could you please not be dramatic? You're going to make me kill someone on a misunderstanding." She had pulled Tenchou's head to her neck.

"Ah~! Calli, we can't do this in front of my employee~!" There was some hearts appearing around them. The aura of this made me back away for a bit. I don't... feel as though I should be here.

"Hmm. I suggest we handle this business elsewhere?" Calliope-san's question was followed up with Tenchou's screams of... satisfaction?

"Ume, you're on your own for now! I'll be back soon!" Tenchou had been led to the break room as she said this with a wave. Waving back, I could only stare at the door that began to close.

It had only been a few seconds before I heard something crash onto the floor.

Hearing the bell that was only triggered by opening the front door, I stared at the front to see a brown haired girl with dog-like ears and a girl with lilac-colored hair with cat ears walk in.

"Yubi yubi!" The girl with the brown hair excitedly ran up to me with an expression that could only be described as... really excited. How does a mouth turn into a number three?

"Ah, you're the new employee that Kiara had texted to us. You're look really monotonous with your blank face." I'm guessing she spoke out of her mind right then and there.

"...Thank you." I could only take the compliment as I didn't expect this dog girl to run at me. She still stayed in front of me, but her attention laid focus on my left fingers.

"Yubi!" That was the only thing she spoke. Was she... speaking another language?

"Yu...bi." If it was another language, I attempted to say the frequent word to see if she understood it or not.

"Yubi?" To my surprise, she tilted her head to the left. Did I... say something strange?

"Hm, I can see that you're a strange one," Staring back at the cat girl, I could see her mouth form a bit mischievous. "Korone here likes to pat on her head. I'm sure that she'll appreciate your hand petting her." I looked at the earger dog girl named Korone-san nod her head crazily.

"I... refuse. Patting someone's head will make them look like a child," Placing my own hands on my head, I backed away. "I am not a child."

"I-I see. That's a shame, then. Before I order, my name is Nekomata Okayu. I'm fine with you addressing me with any of those. I'll have some Onigiri, and Korone would like the Roasted Human Fingers." Hearing their orders, I froze.

"I... did not kill anyone, nor do I believe that Tenchou is a murderer." My question had made them both giggle.

"I can see that you're new here... Ume-kun. Did Kiara tell you what kind of KFP this was?" I shook my head in response. I do not believe that she told me that we sell human fingers. Is... Tenchou really a bad person?

"Of course she wouldn't. This KFP is a place where magical beings meet up and eat, so don't be surprised when you see others order things that are far from ordinary. I suppose we'll have to wait for Kiara to come out. Where is she?"

"She... is inside the break room with Calliope-san. I do not know what they are doing in there, but I did here a crash. I suppose that I should go there and see if they are okay or not." As I turned around, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, causing me to turn to see Korone-san's shadowing her eyes as she shook her head.

"Don't." Was all she said as I stopped my motion.

"Is there a reason as to why not?" My question had caused them to look a bit nervous for some reason. Did I... say something weird?

"W-well, Ume, I think it's best if you don't know. It'll be better for your safety." Okayu-san suggested.

"If I do not know, then how will I-" I felt Korone-chan's hand on my shoulder tighten.

"Please... continue to stay innocent." She spoke to me as I tilted my head in confusion.

"Korone, I think it's best if we go for now. It's going to take some time for her to get back." As Korone-san ran back to Okayu-san, she rubbed her face against Okayu-san's.

"Okay! Let's go see how Fubuki's doing!" As she left out the door, Okayu-san stayed and stared at me with a smile.

"Kiara seems to have a knack for recruiting special people, I see. I was nice meeting you, Ume-san," As she turned around to open the door, she stopped. "Oh, and before I go, could you ask Calli to look into some strange mishaps that's been happening? Lately, some people have been feeling weak, and I fear that something worse is coming."

I could only nodded my head as I stared at her leave the building.

-KFP-

"You're back from work, Ume! How's it hanging!" As I stared up to see Yamashita-san's son at my door, I could only respond with a tilt of my head.

"I am doing fine. Is there something wrong?" He had given me a kind smile before shaking his head.

"Nope! Just wanted to see how you're doing! It's been... rather weird out there, Ume. People look like they're sick. There might be a strange illness going on, so nmmake sure you're not caught with someone too close!" Before I said anything, he walked into his own room, leaving me outside with my thoughts.

Okayu-san had said something similar. And Calliope-san had said that she had been a bit more busy lately because of the increase of human death.

It seems as though something is plaguing the streets of Japan. I don't know if I'll be able to help with something of this magnitude, but I fear that if this continues, more people are going to be dead.

I cannot allow death to keep happening. If I don't do something then-

'And you think I should just leave you!? You're going to die here!'

I felt a bit of pain in my head as I heard a voice in my head. It felt like an echo. Not just as an echo in my head, but it felt like it was echoing throughout the entire world around me.

I had pulled my phone out as I had felt it buzz from within my pocket. I don't recall giving people my phone number other than the Yamashita family, so who is messaging me?

"Wake up." Those were the words that read out in the message. I don't know who the person messaging me as the contact information was requested changing numbers into letters, and letters into signs.

The person that was messaging seems to correlate with the happenings for the humans. This seems too convenient to not be suspicious. I don't know who the person was, but...

They are a danger to this world.

Suddenly, something had made me move backwards, as I felt some kind of wave of energy burst from somewhere. It wasn't strong, but it felt relevant enough to be a problem.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But it appears that whatever it was that had caused that energy had stopped. I won't be able to pinpoint where it came from.

All I could do is wonder about the message that was sent to me.

"Wake up."

'Wake up!'


End file.
